vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kat (Gravity Rush)
|-|Kat = |-|Shifter mode = |-|Gravity Panther = Summary Kat 'is the main protagonist of Gravity Rush. Having started out as a lost girl with no memory when she woke in the abandoned slums of the city to find a mysterious and seemingly otherworldly cat sitting beside her. She eventually befriended the creature and named him Dusty. During her first encounter with the city folk, she discovered that Dusty had the ability to manipulate gravity and helped her save a child from a raging Gravity Storm. Kat quickly embraces a superhero role within the city of Hekseville as a shifter. Her adventures eventually take her to the ends of the world, where she is allowed glimpses of her butted past. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''Likely 7-B', possibly '''higher' Name: Kat Origin: Gravity Rush Gender: Female Age: In her teens Classification: Shifter Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Walking on walls, Expert in Martial Arts 'Attack Potency: Likely City level, possibly higher (Defeated and harmed Large Nevi, defeated the Anemone, escaped a Black Hole and destroyed the Lost City's arms and its Reactor Core, which were of this size) Speed: Hypersonic+ '(Able to react to Yunica, easily broke the sound barrier using her Shifter powers. Able to shift gravity in any speed or direction to float and fall accordingly) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class 50 'with Gravity Panther (Was able to push the Anemone up to an aircraft above the cloud layer) 'Striking Strength: Street Class physically. Likely City Class with Gravity Panther Durability: Likely''' City level', possibly '''higher' (Took attacks from Raven and Mutated Kali, who are comparable to Kat. Survived falling from considerably large heights, survived falling through a house) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of metres with Shifter abilities Standard Equipment: Dusty Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Despite her immense powers, Kat needs to remain in contact with Dusty in order to use them. Without her animal companion, she cannot manipulate gravity. There is a time limit for Kat's ability to fly. If Dusty becomes sick for any reason, the time limit becomes even shorter.Being new to the superhero role, Kat is also somewhat inexperienced and can be easily deceived, as evidenced when Alias (disguised as Syd) tricked her into stealing the Sacred Gem protecting Auldnoir. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gravity Powers: As a shifter, Kat has several gravity powers available at her disposal. Her foremost ability is to shift gravity in any speed or direction to float and fall accordingly which makes her able to fly and walk on walls. She also has other abilities such as: * Gravity Slide: Where she slides on the ground with her abilities. * Gravity Kick: Where she puts the force of the fall into a kick. * Stasis Field: Where she creates a Stasis Field and can catch objects and throw them. She also has special powers at her disposal which include: * Spiraling Claw * Gravity Typhoon * Micro Black Hole And she has powers called “Finishers” which are used near the end of a fight include: * Gravity Corkscrew and what happens when two of them collide. * Gravity Panther, Her most powerful ability where she combines with Dusty to become the Gravity Panther to turn into a giant Panther. Dusty: Dusty is a mysterious black cat that gives Kat the power to manipulate gravity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Maids Category:Animal Users Category:Gravity Rush Category:Magical Girls Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Tier 7